Into the Light
by Aneiria
Summary: Ezreal and Lux face the displeasure of Demacia when their relationship becomes known at the Institute of War. Can their love survive the might of a nation?
1. Chapter 1

GAREN CROWNGUARD HAD been awake for hours. He had polished his ceremonial armour, written his correspondence, done an hour's sword training, bathed, and then dressed. He'd also enjoyed some early morning exercise with a certain unnamed Noxian, but he didn't allow his thoughts to dwell on that right now. He had other things on his mind. The king was coming! It wasn't often that the royal entourage of Demacia paid a visit to the League. Pushing aside his letters to be sent, Garen glanced at the Piltoverian clock on his desk and frowned. Where was Lux? There wasn't long to go until the contingent arrived. He got to his feet with a sigh and wandered down towards her rooms, just a couple of doors down from Garen's own quarters in the Demacian wing of the Institute of War. Why did it always feel as if he was babysitting his little sister?

'Lux!' he called her name as he entered the main rooms. They were empty: there was no sign she was even awake yet. With a shake of his head he strode over to her bedchamber door and threw it open. He stopped in shock. His little sister was fast asleep, and completely naked, her pale skin flushed rose in the golden morning light. The bedclothes lay tumbled at the foot of the bed, and she was entwined with an equally naked, golden-haired young man: Ezreal of Piltover. A second later they awoke from the intrusion, Ezreal instinctively pulling Lux deeper into his arms for protection.

'Garen!' Lux blushed as she reached for the covers and pulled them over her and her partner.

'Lux,' Garen replied bluntly. He was not impressed that the young Piltoverian marksman met his gaze boldly, and made no attempt to cower under the covers as Lux had done. Garen ignored him and coolly regarded his sister.

'The Demacian envoy is expected in an hour.' With that he turned on his heel and strode out, slamming the heavy door behind him. Lux groaned and collapsed against the pillows, pulling the covers over her head in despair. Ezreal laughed and climbed under the covers with her, kissing his way up her bare stomach.

'He was bound to find out eventually,' he murmured into her skin. She batted his head affectionately.

'Yes, but not like this,' she lamented. Ezreal shrugged. 'Not much we can do about it now.'

She sighed. "I suppose you're right.' Pushing the covers off the pair of them she struggled to push Ezreal off of her. 'I need to get ready,' she chided him. He laughed softly. 'Not just yet,' he commanded, pinning her back down and kissing her, his body hot against hers. 'Demacia can wait.'

* * *

AN HOUR LATER, Lux was bathed and dressed, her ceremonial silver armour gleaming. She tucked her blonde hair into a neat bun and nervously regarded her reflection. Was it as obvious to everyone else that she had just had sex as it seemed to be to her? Her skin had a beautiful glow that only came from being in bed with Ez. Taking a deep breath she composed herself and walked into the reception rooms of the Demacian quarters. Garen stood alone, his golden armour shining, a disapproving frown settled between his eyes.

'Garen,' she sighed. 'Brother, I am sorry for earlier –' he interrupted her before she had chance to continue.

'Luxanna, please. The less said the better. Just make sure you finish this before it goes any further.'

She stared at him in shock. 'Garen…' He shushed her. 'No arguments, Lux. You're a Demacian general, godsdammit!' His eyes flashed angrily. He could tell she'd stayed in bed with that boy after Garen had caught them together. Her eyes glittered, sated and happy. Before she could retort the door flew open and Garen's best friend, Prince Jarvan IV, walked in laughing with his father, the king. Lux and Garen instantly switched on their courtiers smiles and prepared to entertain their royal family, their personal matters tucked neatly away for now.

* * *

KATARINA du Couteau was not used to being ignored. Her lithe body, green eyes that were beautiful even with a trailing scar bisecting one of them, and long, dancing red hair, usually entranced people of both sexes. Today however, her lover had other things on his mind. He had barely noticed the low-cut, dark green top that showed off the sumptuous curves of her breasts, or the tight leather trousers that accentuated the way her hips swayed as she walked. Instead he was moaning about his sister and her lover.

'Garen, come on.' Katarina stopped him in his tracks and placed both hands on his chest. He was brought up in surprise, blinking his eyes as he realised they were deep in the woods.

'This thing with Ezreal is harmless. He makes her happy, they have fun together. I've not seen her this relaxed in months!'

Garen frowned at that. 'Wait a minute… Kat, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?' He gripped her shoulders in his hands and she grimaced and pushed him off.

'Because it's none of your business! And also I thought it was pretty obvious what was going on. Figured you already knew.' She smiled wickedly and advanced on him. 'I can take your mind off things…'

As she kissed his mouth greedily and then pushed him down onto a carpet of leaves, Garen ruefully reflected how he and Katarina had rarely done this in bed. A du Couteau and a Crownguard; a Noxian and a Demacian: such a pairing would never be tolerated, even at the easy-going Institute of War. Instead they had to snatch their moments far from prying eyes, with the earth as their bed and the sky as their ceiling.

Not that this had ever heightened Kat's inhibitions, he thought as she released his hardening cock from its restraints and took him in her mouth, deep-throating him until he started to see stars. She then stripped off and climbed on top of him, sighing with pleasure as she took the length of him into her and grinded them both to an earth-shattering climax.

As they lay afterwards under a canopy of leaves, Garen absent-mindedly stroked Kat's hair as she snuggled into his chest. Post-climax was about the only time Katarina craved affection.

'Kat, she has to marry Jarvan,' he murmured, picking up their conversation as if mutual orgasm had not interrupted it. She looked at him with troubled eyes.

'I never knew if that was true or just a rumour,' she replied slowly. Garen shook his head.

'There's never been an official betrothal, but our parents and the king have intended them since Lux was born.' He shifted uncomfortably. 'I think she suspects it is planned for sooner or later. But this…thing…with that boy…' He sighed. 'I don't want her getting hurt. But also, the risk to Demacia and Jarvan's reputation if this affair becomes public…'

He didn't finish his sentence and Kat looked at him sternly. 'Garen, you have to tell her. She needs to know this before things go any further.' She leapt to her feet and pulled him up. 'Come on, we'd better get going before anyone misses us.'


	2. Chapter 2

EZREAL WALKED TO the training grounds with a spring in his step. He couldn't remember feeling this happy, and this settled in a place, ever in his life. Reaching the range he smiled ruefully and did some warm-ups. The other marksmen had been starting to make playful comments on his performance on the Rift.

Well, mainly playful comments, he thought with a frown as he remembered Jinx's maniacal laughter last time he had fired his Trueshot Barrage and completely missed every single enemy, including all of the minions. He was just so distracted all the time, thinking about her.

It had taken so long and so much effort to win her over: training practices together, saving her life in matches, sending bunches of lilies and roses to her quarters. Finally, he suspected out of pity, she had agreed to go for a drink with him for an hour. One hour had turned into two, then three, as they ensconced themselves in a booth at the back of the bar and talked and talked. He had kissed her goodnight, gently and sweetly and under the soft light of a full moon, and a month later she had let him into her bed and into her. He still felt himself tremble when he thought back to that first time, with her naked and vulnerable beneath him, her eyes blue and full of passion, her tightness as he entered her, finally possessing her.

He shook his head to clear it. This was why his Rift performance was suffering. Taking a deep breath, he drew his bow. Then he realised he was being watched: Garen stood in the shadows. Ez lowered his bow and turned to face him, keeping his features deliberately neutral. Lux's big, blundering bear of a brother didn't scare him the way he did some people.

Garen nodded in acknowledgement. 'Ezreal.'

'What do you want?' Ezreal was in no mood to play games. He knew why Garen was here.

'You know.' Garen knew he knew. 'To tell you to end things with my sister. And then leave her alone. She's a Crownguard and a Demacian general.' Garen sneered at Ezreal. 'She's destined for greater things than a nobody from Piltover.'

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. A nobody? Interesting, the reaction you got from people when you dropped your surname. And it was sad how some people needed to rely on a family name for their identity instead of their own abilities.

'Thank you for the warning, General Crownguard,' Ezreal smiled insincerely.

Garen frowned. 'I mean it, Ezreal. You don't want to make an enemy of Demacia.' With that he was gone, leaving Ezreal to his practice and his thoughts.

* * *

LUXANNA STORMED INTO her brother's quarters, her eyes blazing angrily, and stopped when she saw Garen at his desk.

'Sister,' he greeted her cautiously.

'You warned Ezreal off?' she hissed at him. 'Did you really think he wouldn't tell me what you tried to do? Did you really think he cares so little for me that he would just do as you commanded and leave me?'

Garen sighed and pushed his chair back from his desk, standing and walking to her, trying to place his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off in fury and glared at him.

'It's for the best, Lux!' he berated her in frustration. 'You're a general! You're a Crownguard! He's from Piltover! Surely you must have thought this through and realised this is not a viable option for you?'

Lux stormed past him and went to the window. 'So this is because of Demacia?' she asked, her back to him. 'Because of our family?'

'Exactly,' he agreed, relieved.

'And because Ez is a nobody from Piltover?'

'You know that's why, Lux.'

'Right.' She nodded to herself, and turned to look at Garen. 'Right.' She moved towards the door but when she drew level with him she stopped. In a quiet voice, she murmured: 'Better a nobody from Piltover then an assassin from Noxus.'

And then she was gone, leaving Garen in shock in his rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

LUX WAS SO angry she couldn't stay in the Demacia wing, in her own quarters. Instead she headed for the Piltover wing. She always felt safer there: the Piltoverians were always so kind to her. Especially Blitzcrank: the golem, betrayed by Vaun, had adopted Piltover as his citystate following his Piltover Customs job a while back. He would shoot his robotic arm out of the nearest window whenever he saw Lux to pick her a wildflower.

Caitlyn, Piltover's Sheriff, was also good to her. She was there when Lux walked into Ezreal's rooms, sprawled on his bed with her long chestnut hair loose, reading the crime pages of today's Piltover Times and laughing as Ezreal told her jokes from his desk where he was tinkering with something. Caitlyn looked up as Lux entered.

'Hey honey,' she said softly.

'Hi Cait,' Lux replied, shortly. Her eyes still burned with anger.

'I'll give you two some privacy,' Caitlyn smiled, gathering her papers and leaving the room. Ez stood from his desk, abandoning his work, to hold her in his arms.

'Hey,' he soothed, stroking her hair. 'It's alright.'

'I'm just so angry at him!' she seethed. "He's so…so…so DEMACIAN!' He laughed at that and kissed her gently, but she pushed him against the wall and opened her mouth against his. She kissed him deeply and then pulled away breathlessly, meeting his blue eyes with her own and biting her lip nervously. She was still not as confident as him when it came to sex. He waited patiently, brushing a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear, and resting his hands on her hips, waiting for her to speak.

'Take me right here,' she commanded quietly.

A slow smile spread across his face and he gently kissed her. It was the last gentle thing he did. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her, his hands holding her face to his, his hips locking hers in place, and then broke away, kissing and biting his way down her neck, across her collarbone, down to the curve of her breasts. Pulling her top over her head he lowered his mouth to her nipple, feeling it stiffen beneath his tongue and she moaned softly. Her hands reached for his shirt and deft fingers unbuttoned it until his bare skin was hot against hers. Unzipping himself and pushing her back against the wall, he lifted her, easily shifting her legs over his hips, and pushed her skirt up as he pushed himself into her, pinning her up against the wall. She was so wet that he slid into her, perfectly, first time, and she gasped as he reached his full length. Her hands tangled in his hair and her breathing became shallower as he thrust against her, driving them both to orgasm. In the next room, Caitlyn decided tactfully to go for a walk in the grounds.

Afterwards, Ez carried her to the bed, laying her on the soft mattress and cradling her in his arms as he lay next to her. He stroked her hair idly.

'Fancy going to the common room?' he asked.

They wandered hand in hand down the corridor of the Piltover wing. Away from prying Demacian eyes, they didn't feel the need to be quite so discrete. Blitzcrank came steaming down the hallway. When he saw Lux his arm shot out: unfortunately the nearest window wasn't open, so his metal fist shattered through glass instead. Triumphantly he presented her with a flower: a pink aster. She smiled and took it from him.

'Thank you, Blitz,' she said, dropping a kiss on his metal head. Ez could have sworn the golem blushed. They reached the common room, which just had Vi sitting in it, polishing her giant mechanical hand. She smiled at them and raised her hand in greeting.

'You're so lucky, coming from Piltover,' Lux mused as Ez poured her a cup of tea. 'I wish I could get away from Demacia sometimes.'

Ez stirred his own tea thoughtfully. 'You know, I have an idea that might help.'

GAREN HADN'T SEEN Lux for a few days. He knew his sister was mad at him, but sulking like a Noxian teenager was most unbecoming. He marched into her quarters and found the living rooms empty. Cautiously, this time he knocked on her bedroom door before opening it carefully when there was no reply. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it empty. But where was she? He couldn't go and ask Kat. Lux was the only Demacian he knew to have wandered into the Noxian quarters and survived. He headed instead towards the Piltover wing. He'd never been here before either: Garen saw no reason to leave Demacia. He heard the low voices of Vi and Caitlyn in conversation from one room, and a loud bang followed by a startled squeal of alarm from Heimerdinger's quarters. He reached the door to Ezreal's room, and hesitated, wondering whether he should knock. He decided against it and opened the door wide, striding in. Empty as well. Thoughtfully he opened the wardrobes. It was a sparse room anyway; no surprise considering it's nomadic explorer owner, he supposed, but everything felt uninhabited. The bed hadn't been slept in, and there was no travelling cloak or boots in the wardrobe. Garen allowed himself a grim smile. Looked like the boy had heeded his warning and made himself scarce for a while. Satisfied, Garen left the rooms and walked back to the Demacian wing. He saw Katarina on the way, walking across the great hall, and she winked at him and blew him a big kiss. He ignored her angrily. No wonder there were so many rumours about them, the way she acted. He must have a word with her later. He tried to ignore the stirring in his groin as he dwelled on that thought. "Later", when Kat was naked and in his arms, was never a time for Garen to remember what he needed to chastise her for. As he reached his rooms he had an uncomfortable thought and went back to Lux's, this time throwing her wardrobe doors wide open.

'Godsdammit,' he cursed under his breath. Her travelling cloak and boots were gone too. He marched off to the Institute's administrative centre, to speak with the slow and bumbling receptionist.

'Let's see dear,' she murmured, peering over her glasses with watery eyes and running her finger shakily down a ledger in front of her. 'Luxanna Crownguard…ah yes!' In triumph she stabbed the page with her finger. 'Luxanna Crownguard came in two days ago and asked to be excused from rotation for three weeks.'

Garen stifled a groan. 'What about…' before he could finish, the receptionist carried on.

'How strange,' she mused. 'Ezreal of Piltover made the same request as well.' She smiled inanely at the Demacian warrior. 'Is that all, dear?'


	4. Chapter 4

EZREAL LAY BACK, resting his hand on his arms behind him, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot sun on his naked body as it dried the water droplets from him. At a splash from the deep pool before him he opened one eye sleepily. Lux was still in there, the sun shattering the water on her naked body into a hundred rainbows. Her skin shone luminous in the light and he felt himself harden and ache uncomfortably as he admired her long legs and full breasts. She caught him watching and splashed him. He lazily beckoned her.

'Come here,' he smiled.

She laughed. 'You'll have to catch me first!' And she was gone, swimming towards the bottom of the crashing waterfall. With a grin he was on his feet and dived into the deep pool before swimming after her with powerful strokes. He caught her easily, and held her against him in the water, kissing her deeply.

'Very naughty,' he chastised gently, and pulled her along to the bank where he picked her up from the water and laid her back on the soft grass. He kissed her neck as his fingers inched up the inside of her thighs.

'Are you enjoying yourself so far?' he murmured as his fingers found her opening and slid gently inside. She stifled a moan, which he took for a yes. He moved down to take her in his mouth but she stopped him briefly, twisting him so she could take his swollen cock in her mouth at the same time. Her tongue ran up and down his length and she pulled him in completely as he found her clitoris under his tongue. He managed to hold on until she tensed under him and then came with a shiver, and then let himself go, feeling the blissful emptying of himself into her mouth. She held him in place as she swallowed, and then lavishly licked him clean, before letting him roll off her and collapse on his back as they lay head to toe, sated and exhausted.

Ezreal's idea had been simple: apply to the League for some time off rotation on the Rift and then head out to the nearby Jago temples. They were only a few days ride from the Institute and he had always wanted to explore them. They would reach the temples by tomorrow, allowing them an afternoon relaxing their riding muscles at the pools here.

Ezreal had been worried whether Lux would cope living in the outdoors, but quickly realised the well-groomed, elegant Luxanna of the League was a different creature from General Crownguard of the Demacian Army. He always forgot she had a military background, but years of leading campaigns and fighting on the field had left her hardy and unconcerned by a bit of mud.

He really hoped she would find the temples fascinating when they reached them. The last few days together had solidified his growing love for her – although he had so far refused to consider their long-term prospects with Demacia breathing down their necks – and archaeology was such a big part of his life that he couldn't bear it if she didn't share at least some of his enthusiasm. He rolled onto his side to observe her and found she was already propped up on her elbows, watching him with a soft smile on her lips.

'What?' She shook her head and he rolled onto his back once again, closing his eyes, with one hand resting possessively on her knee.

Lux was amazed at how relaxed she really was. She thought defying Garen, walking out on Demacia – even temporarily - would have left her with a heavy dread in her stomach. Instead, she felt lighter. She barely thought of Demacia, relishing instead the freedom of living outdoors, of no League duties, no hiding her affection for Ez. He was delightfully childlike in his spontaneity and enthusiasm for life, and it was rubbing off on her. She felt too stiff sometimes, too formal and serious. She supposed it was her upbringing: Demacia values of showing no emotion, then a career in the Army, in such a male-dominated world, had further repressed her expressiveness. She stifled a yawn then crawled up to Ez, snuggling into the nook of his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Sighing happily, she quickly fell asleep.

GAREN TOOK A deep breath before he walked into the rooms of his best friend. Jarvan was sat at his writing desk, busy with affairs of state. His great golden suit of armour stood on a nearby mannequin, the helm making the mannequin tower over Garen. Jarvan barely looked up.

'Sorry, Garen,' he muttered. 'Just five more minutes then we can go.' They'd made plans to go hawking that morning. 'Get Balfour to make you some tea.'

Balfour, Jarvan's squire, was already there at the mention of his name, brandishing a tray with a silver teapot and teacup on it. Setting it down, he poured the light, clear liquid into the cup and handed it to Garen. He took it with a smile of thanks and took a seat in front of the fire as Jarvan finished his work. Jarvan and Garen had been best friends since childhood, since they were in the Demacian Cadet Force together. Graduating from military school and then being in the Army together, Garen had always been Jarvan's right hand man.

And now he was hiding something from him, at least by omission if nothing else. If Jarvan asked him directly, he wouldn't lie, Garen decided.

'So, where is Luxanna?' Jarvan asked. 'I haven't seen her for a while.'

Godsdammit. Garen shifted uncomfortably and placed his empty teacup down. He didn't look at Jarvan.

'She's taken a leave of absence from the League. She's off with the Piltover boy.'

'Ah.' Jarvan's reply was short; he didn't stop working on his last letter. 'And when will she be back?'

Garen told him and Jarvan nodded, signing the letter with a flourish and pouring blue wax onto the parchment, stamping it with the eagle of his signet ring to seal it. He pushed the completed letter aside and pulled forward a fresh sheet of parchment towards him.

'In that case, I just need to write one more letter to my father, the king.' He refilled the nib of his pen with ink and looked at Garen with hard eyes. 'Then we will go hawking.'

Garen nodded silently and settled back into his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

THE JAGO TEMPLES were impressive; great grey stone structures carved with reliefs on every surface, stones crumbling and trees slowly suffocating the ruins. Lux caught her breath when she saw them: she had seen nothing like them before, and they were magnificent. Ezreal's blue eyes glittered with delight and he scrabbled in his bag, bringing out a little leather box with two lenses poking out of the front. Looking down the eyepiece into the box, he aimed it at the temples and pressed a button that set off a noisy shutter.

'What is that?' Lux asked in wonder, moving closer.

He smiled. 'Ah, you'll like this! It's called a camera.' He let her look down the eyepiece through the lens. 'It captures light at a specific moment in time and records it. In Piltover we can then make a copy of the record and produce a picture called a photograph.'

Lux shook her head in amazement. 'It captures light?' she repeated.

'Here.' Ezreal placed her in front of the temples and stepped back, framing her against the stone. 'Smile!' With a whirring click he took a photograph of her. 'Wait til you see this when we get back.'

She nodded towards a cracked door in the temple. 'Are we going in?'

He nodded enthusiastically. 'Most definitely!'

They clambered over the broken stone into the darkened corridor beyond. Ezreal ran his fingertips along the wall and felt his heart quicken in excitement. Jago hieroglyphs! Probably unread by human eyes for centuries. He searched in his pack for a torch but before he could find it a warm, golden light illuminated the entire corridor. Lux's hands were raised and her fingertips glowing, her eyes dancing with humour. Ezreal could have kicked himself. Who needs a torch when your lightmage girlfriend is exploring with you? Instead he drew out his notebook and pen and studied the marks on the wall. Lux considered them as well. They were just pictures and shapes: like no language she had ever seen before. She watched Ezreal make some rough sketches.

'Can you read this?' she asked quietly.

He nodded, distracted, and ran his finger along them, not left to right as she was expecting, but right to left.

'It speaks of the Jago king for whom this temple was built. It talks of his life, his deeds: he had the courage of a tiger, won many battles, sired many sons.' He laughed and looked at her. 'Standard funerary text formula. Bad luck to speak ill of a dead king.' He wrote down a few translations and made some more sketches.

She always forgot Ez was a highly renowned scholar of ancient history and an archaeologist: on the Rift she just saw his brute magical force and his capacity for destruction.

'Ez, how many languages do you know?'

He didn't answer for a heartbeat, looking abashed. 'I can read seventeen dead languages,' he told her.

Wow. Lux knew Demacian and the Common Tongue, and a few choice phrases in Noxian she had gleaned from her friendship with Katarina. She was silent for a few moments, watching him engrossed in his work.

'Wouldn't you rather do this all the time?' She asked. 'Than fight in the League?'

He looked at her thoughtfully. 'Eventually,' he agreed. 'And I'd like to teach at Piltover University when I'm older. Teach and write books.'

He continued making notes while Lux illuminated the walls, thinking through what he had said.

THEY FELL INTO an easy routine. They set up a camp outside the ruins, corralled the horses on a grassy patch, set up traps and fishing nets for meat to supplement the supply of rice they had brought. In the evenings they built a fire in the pit and cooked, ate, then slept together under the stars with the sounds of the forest around them.

The days were spent exploring. Lux accompanied Ezreal everywhere, lighting up the dark rooms and asking him constant questions on the architecture, beliefs, life expectancy of the Jago people. She even learned to recognise a few hieroglyphs, Ez noted with satisfaction. She had a quick mind and an eagerness to learn.

In one cavernous room they had even encountered a lesser demon that rose out of the darkness like a night terror and screamed horribly as it charged them. With an instinct borne out of their Rift partnership, Lux warded Ez and then threw a light binding at the demon, locking it in place as he fired a number of mystic shots at it before drawing his bow and launching a Trueshot Barrage. The demon clinged onto life and turned to run as the light binding wore off. Lux aimed and launched her Final Spark, finishing the monster off.

Ez nudged her playfully. 'Kill steal,' he taunted.

She released the breath she realised she'd been holding and laughed in relief, glad neither of them were hurt.

Eventually they had to head back to the League. As Ezreal held her in his arms that last night in their Jago temple camp, he considered telling her what he had been thinking for weeks. He was worried she might not feel the same, that he might scare her by being too serious. He took a deep breath and went for it.

'Lux, I – I love you,' he said quietly, holding his breath. No reply. He looked down at her on his chest: her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and even. With a rueful smile he kissed the top of her golden head and then closed his own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

'LUX?'

IT HAD BEEN two days since they'd returned, glowing and excited like children back from a big adventure, and the first night back they had spent half the night awake, eventually sleeping sated in each others arms. She'd given him a long, lingering kiss in bed that following morning before leaving him to return to her quarters once again.

Which were empty. Ezreal frowned, a weight of dread settling in his heart. Her room was completely empty: cleared of any sign she was ever there. He trailed a hand along the crisp white bedclothes: no scent of her lingered. He stood thoughtfully for a few moments then spun suddenly on his heel, storming out of the room.

Garen's was empty too, but only of the owner and his travelling clothes. Ez sighed. He knew one person who could give him answers.

Katarina du Couteau's rooms were not empty. She sat in an armchair, a sly smile on her face, as if expecting him. She was dressed completely in figure-hugging black, her long red hair flowing loose over her shoulders, and the bandolier housing her wickedly glinting blades slung over her hips. Ezreal had never seen her without it on: with a sneer he thought she probably even kept it on in bed.

 _Noxians_.

He didn't hide his contempt. He still couldn't understand why Lux was friends with Kat.

'Ezreal.' Like a queen she rose gracefully to her feet, then walked up to him and trailed her fingertips along his bare forearm. 'To what do I owe this extraordinary pleasure?'

He shifted from beneath her touch and her green eyes sparkled with humour.

'You know why I'm here, Katarina,' he snarled her name. 'Where are they? Where have they taken her?'

Kat sashayed off to her writing desk and made a show of leafing through her letters.

'Oh, didn't you hear?' she replied nonchalantly. 'The entire Demacian contingency has taken leave of the League temporarily.' She paused in her task and looked him in the eyes. 'Some important matter of state, I believe.'

All of them? Not just Lux and her brother. Ezreal thought back to his earlier storming of the Demacian quarters. It had been still and quiet; no-one had come out to see what the noise was. Shyvana, Quinn, Fiora.

Jarvan.

He looked back at Kat and was startled to see pity in her eyes. She dropped the letters she was holding and walked back to him. When her hand rested on his arm this time he didn't move.

'Honestly, Ezreal,' she said quietly. 'What were you thinking? Disappearing together from the League?' she shook her head sadly. 'The affair would have been tolerated for years if you'd just shown some discretion.'

'Affair?' Ez looked hard at her. 'It isn't an affair, Kat,' he exclaimed. 'I love her!'

She dropped the hand from his arm.

'Then you should know better,' she said harshly. 'Love doesn't matter in politics. Especially in political marriages.'

Ezreal shook his head in a vain attempt to clear the jumble of thoughts in there.

'Marriage…' Jarvan.

'No!' Realisation hit and he looked at Kat in horror. 'You're supposed to be her friend, Kat! How could you let Garen do this?'

'Garen didn't have a choice. Royal orders. Demacia couldn't let this continue. One of its highest generals, a Crownguard daughter intended for the heir to the throne since her birth? Involved with a commoner from Piltover?'

Ezreal shook his head again. 'No, no, Kat, you must understand! What about you and Garen?'

Her face hardened. 'Garen and I work because we both understand the situation. A du Couteau couldn't marry a Crownguard any more that a Crownguard could marry a du Couteau,' she said with a trace of bitterness.

Ez shook his head angrily. 'Well, I'm a nobody from Piltover. No family name for me to take care of. I have to tell her how I feel. Let her know she has a choice. Take her away from Demacia if that's what it takes.'

Piltoverian studied Noxian.

'Kat, you have to help me.'

A slow smile spread across her face. 'What's your plan, loverboy?'


	7. Chapter 7

LUXANNA LOOKED AT her reflection in the polished mirror in front of her and sighed. Her face was strained, her eyes bloodshot and bruised purple. She had not slept well, taunted by dreams of being chased by unseen terrors through dark caves, and having to choose a path at a fork: on the right; Jarvan stood in a pool of light at the end of a wide, airy tunnel. To her left, Ezreal, at the top of a mountain in the dark, the slopes steep and crumbling and crawling with demons.

She jumped as her door opened and Violetta, her handmaid, walked in, followed by a troupe of beauticians. Living in caves and forests for three weeks had left her with dry hair, flushed skin and broken nails. Not a good look for the future queen of Demacia. Violetta smiled encouragingly and placed a tall glass of chilled rose lemonade in front of her: Lux's favourite. With a sigh she let herself be reclined and attacked by the beauticians: the scent of jasmine and rose began to permeate the air as they washed her golden hair, moisturised her skin and buffed her nails, as her eyes glazed over and her thoughts wandered.

She wished Katarina was here: she needed someone to confide in, to talk through her thoughts. She had always known that one day she would have to marry Jarvan, it was just…she wasn't ready: to leave the League, to leave the Army, to be a mother.

And Ezreal. Her heart softened as she thought of his blue eyes and golden hair, the tenderness of his touch and the way he tasted. She wasn't being sentimental, she told herself sternly. She knew for him it was probably nothing serious, just a bit of fun while he was stuck at the League. I mean, she reasoned with herself, he hasn't even said he loves you.

How did she feel about him? She got butterflies when she thought of him kissing her, her knees got weak when he looked at her with blazing intensity. Did she love him? No. She shook her head slightly, and was rewarded with a sharp tut from her hairdresser. No, she didn't love him. Because if she did, she wouldn't be able to get through what she had to do, what she had to live, for the rest of her life.

She closed her eyes as the beauticians carried on working, to stop the tears from falling.

GAREN WAS FEELING guilty. It was an emotion he was not used to, and he was unsure how to deal with it. He sighed as he took a right turn in the palace gardens and started to walk around the fishing lake.

His sister was unhappy. Not that she said as much. She smiled and nodded and laughed like a clockwork toy, but her eyes were dull and anguished. She really did love that Piltover boy. He couldn't understand it.

Katarina had yelled at him when he told her what they had planned. She was furious with him for betraying Lux, for pulling her away from love at the League to be locked away in Demacia, having royal children on rote and attending to matters of state. When Garen had stiffly spoken of duty and country and king and politics, she had screamed at him, actually throwing one of her glinting knives at him, tearing away part of the Demacian crest on his shoulder, and had thrown him out of her rooms. They hadn't spoken since.

Had he been wrong? Should he have chosen his sister over his best friend? With a shake of his head he mentally rephrased.

His family over the king.

He couldn't do that. For Demacia. Lux understood, Garen understood. It wasn't their fault if Katarina and Ezreal didn't. Love had no place in court, in politics. In Demacia.

Reassured he'd made the right decision, he completed his circuit of the fishing pond and headed back to the palace to see if Jarvan wanted to go hunting.

THE BIRDS SANG happily from the trees, blissfully distant from court politics. Quinn and Valor were at one end of the ornamental gardens, and Quinn raised a friendly hand in greeting when she saw Lux.

Lux looked better. Her hair was shining and thick, tumbling like a golden waterfall down her back, and her skin was glowing. The dark blue of the dress made her eyes sparkle, and only if you looked closely could you see the shutters she'd put firmly in place there.

She waved back to Quinn and sat down next to the edge of the elaborate fountain, trailing her fingertips in the water and smiling as the goldfish bustled to the surface. Suddenly a shadow fell over the water and the fish darted back down to the depths in alarm.

'Luxanna.'

She looked up with a heavy heart and rose from her seat, curtseying prettily.

'Prince Jarvan.'

He sighed and gently took her arm, linking it in his and clasping her hand in his.

'Will you walk with me, my lady?'

Mutely she nodded, and he led them off around the gardens. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak, and when she remained silent he sighed, almost inconspicuously.

'Luxanna, I know about you and the Piltover boy,' he stated bluntly. 'I just wanted to assure you that I bear neither you or him any ill-will in that matter.'

Lux didn't speak and Jarvan pushed on. 'It's been known to happen, and as long as it remains discrete, no harm is done to Demacia.'

Still no response. He sighed, louder this time. 'Lux, this marriage will be so much easier if we actually talk to one another.'

'Yes, my lord,' Lux agreed robotically.

He turned them off the path and under the peach trees. They were in blossom, and the pink and white petals gently drifted to the ground around them like the confetti at their wedding would in a few days time. Lux noticed that they'd gone deeper into the treeline; she couldn't make out the garden anymore.

She was just about to suggest they head back when Jarvan suddenly pushed her roughly against the trunk of a nearby tree, pinning her against the bark. He kissed her, pushing his tongue past her resisting lips into her mouth. She struggled against him and was able to push him away momentarily, but he pushed her to the ground and straddled her, pinning her on her back. His eyes had hardened and he ignored her struggles.

'Jarvan, please!' she begged, hot tears of fear and anger spilling from her eyes.

'It's going to happen sooner or later, my love,' he smiled wickedly, ripping the top of her dress open and exposing her glorious breasts to the afternoon sunlight. 'Might as well be sooner.'

She cried out in pain as he bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. She gathered all of her strength, kneed him in the groin (Katarina had taught her that), then punched him in the face as he pulled up in pain, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch (Ezreal had taught her that). Then, scrabbling to her feet and holding her dress against her skin, she threw her hand towards her tormentor, binding him in cage of dazzling light, before turning and running.

'LUXANNA!' he roared after her in anger.

She kept running, her hair tangling behind her and her breath coming out in ragged gasps, until she reached the dazzling white perimeter walls of the palace. Marshalling her remaining energy, she channelled a powerful Final Spark, the light too blinding to look at, and aimed at the wall.

It did nothing; not even a mark. As she put her hands to the wall she felt the buzz of magic like static electricity.

Of course. Keeping a mage trapped required some serious magical defences. Sinking to her knees in despair, she clawed at the wall.

'Ezreal…' she whispered, his name barely audible. 'Please…'

Dissolving into tears she heard a gentle trilling behind her and saw Valor on a branch, looking – as much as a bird can – concerned. Sure enough, Quinn appeared moments later, and stopped in her tracks as she saw the sobbing, dishevelled Lux collapsed against the walls. Quinn quickly regained her composure. She and Lux weren't close, but they had fought often on the Rift and she had always admired her courage and strength in battle. She took off her own cloak and wrapped it around the other girl's shoulders, pulling her into a quick embrace and tenderly smoothing her hair down.

'Sssh, now,' she soothed. 'It's alright. You're safe. I'll help you back to your rooms.'

Valor called softly in solidarity.


	8. Chapter 8

EZREAL LOOKED ON impatiently as Katarina fastened her travelling cloak and fed a carrot to her big black stallion, cooing fondly to him and ticking his nose. She was clad in skintight black leather, her hair loose, blades glinting all over her.

Beautiful and deadly.

Ezreal begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was starting to see the attraction people had to the Noxian assassin. His mare snorted and pawed the ground in impatience and then lowered her head to snatch at the grass below.

Katarina finally mounted and settled gracefully into her side-saddle. She smiled beatifically down at him and he pulled his mare up and kicked her on, not meeting Kat's smile. Trust her to make him feel scruffy and dishevelled while she looked the height of elegance, every inch the hero.

'You realised the wedding is the day after tomorrow,' he huffed as they pushed the horses into a trot. 'We're going to have to move fast.'

Kat laughed from high up on her horse. He was as sleek, muscled and powerful as she was.

'I just love your grand plan, Ez,' she exclaimed. 'Just rock up to a Demacian royal wedding to let the bride know you love her. Just in case that makes any difference.'

Ezreal frowned slightly. 'She just has to know, that's all,' he countered. 'Just in case she doesn't realise. In case she doesn't want to marry Jarvan. I never told her before… Anyway, why are you coming with me if you think it's such a stupid idea?' He scowled.

She reached down and ruffled his blond hair. 'Because I actually think it's kinda romantic,' she smiled. 'And I love to see a Demacian day wrecked. Also, I figured you'd need me to get you out of the church safely once you'd upstaged the king-to-be on his wedding day.'

With that she kicked her stallion into a canter. 'Come on!' She called back to him. 'We haven't got all day!'

With a reluctant grin he urged his mare into a faster pace.

A single day in each others company is all it had taken for them to begrudgingly acknowledge that they liked each other. Banter between them was easy and teasing; Ez suspected that Kat's knives and abrasive personality actually hid a soft interior, and Kat had recognised that Ezreal was a lot tougher than people gave him credit for.

Also, it was refreshing for her to be around someone who didn't find her sexually attractive. She wasn't used to that, from men or women, and it intrigued her. He was definitely growing on her, she mused. He reminded her of Talon, the closest thing she had to a brother, and when he revealed his big plan to rescue Lux was simply to tell her he loved her, Kat's heart had melted. Of course she wasn't going to let him, in all his dazzling innocence and naivety, walk alone into that den of Demacian eagles.

They rode solidly all day, stopping only briefly overnight to let the horses rest, and rode hard again the day after. The night before the wedding, on the edge of Demacian territory, they prepared their campsite and collapsed by the fire after the horses were groomed and watered. They groaned as they massaged their saddlesore muscles. As they shared a flagon of water, Katarina stared into the dancing flames.

'Have you really thought this through, Ez?' she asked quietly.

He shifted uncomfortably but made no reply.

'Even if she doesn't want to marry Jarvan, she's not doing it through choice. You loving her might not make a difference.' She shifted closer to the fire, the flames illuminating her smooth skin. 'Maybe we should just kidnap her and get her away from them.'

Ezreal shook his head slowly. 'No, Kat, it has to be her choice. If I snatched her away now she would only resent me for taking her from her country. If being with me means she has to give her country, her family, up, then the choice has to be hers.'

Kat felt a twinge of sympathy at the sadness in Ez's eyes, but she knew he was right. Lux had a love-hate relationship with Demacia that was complex and deep-rooted. She needed to free herself from that.


	9. Chapter 9

LUXANNA CROWNGUARD WAS having a bad day. One of the worst of her life, in fact. She had had the dream again, with the fork in the cave, and this time she had picked one: the mountain leading to Ezreal. As she struggled to run up the hill, feeling like she was wading through treacle, Jarvan had turned into a great golden dragon and circled the mountain, breathing fire down and melting the rocks around her. Just as she was about to reach Ez the Jarvan-dragon poured liquid flame onto him, burning him where he stood.

She looked into real Jarvan's hard eyes as he stood next to her at the altar. The healers had done a good job on his nose: it was straight and perfect once again, no blossom of a bruise touching his face. Lux ruefully considered that the other part of his injured anatomy was probably also working fine by now.

She was tired and scared, and could barely remember how she had got to the church. Garen had adjusted the veil in her hair and walked her down the aisle. Normally the solid presence of her big brother comforted her; this morning she had felt like a bear had escorted her and handed her over to a tiger.

She was oblivious to the packed church; to the sea of blue and gold and silver watching this moment. All she could see were Jarvan's cold dragon eyes, all she could think of was Ezreal. Dimly she was aware of the priest calling for anyone to speak if the wedding could not go ahead. Silence. The priest opened his mouth to continue when the heavy church door crashed open.

'Wait!'

Lux felt her heart skip a beat, and she briefly wondered if she were dreaming. She turned slowly, and there he was: Ezreal, looking exhausted and dirty, his hair messy and his clothes dishevelled.

Just as she loved him.

'Wait,' he said again, quieter.

Garen drew his sword slowly but was stopped by a loud cough from the back of the church. He hesitated. Katarina was there. His beautiful, deadly Katarina, dressed for battle and with a blade aimed straight at his heart. She blew him a kiss and then shook her head. Garen stilled, and looked to Jarvan. Jarvan nodded slightly and Garen resheathed his sword, not taking his eyes off Kat.

'Speak your piece, then leave this place, Piltoverian.' Jarvan announced, his voice ringing in the hall.

Ezreal ignored him, his eyes only on Lux as he approached the alter. She was dressed in a simple, long white dress, her golden hair loose with a crystal tiara holding a veil in place down her back. She looked beautiful, but so sad: in just a week she had lost so much weight and gained a hunted look in those blue eyes he adored. He wanted to sweep her into his arms right there, hold her and tell her everything was alright.

'Lux,' he said quietly, speaking only to her. 'I just came to tell you… I mean, in case you hadn't realised…' he faltered over his words. Suddenly, in front of all of these people, this seemed like a stupid idea. Maybe Kat had been right. He swallowed with difficulty and carried on.

'What I mean is, Lux, I – I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And if you loved me too, I would never tell you to give up anything for me. Just knowing you loved me too would be enough.'

He looked at the floor awkwardly and shuffled his feet, wishing Jarvan wasn't standing next to her, haughty and indifferent. Ez took a deep breath.

'Obviously, if you choose this, if you choose him – if you don't love me, I understand. I will leave you to live in peace. But I just wanted you to know everything before you do this, Lux. And I love you, with all of my heart and soul.'

He stopped, looking into her eyes. She said nothing and didn't move a muscle, just watched him with those anguished eyes. Ezreal's shoulders drooped and he felt his heart heavy in his chest. Looking down again he slowly turned and began to walk off as Jarvan said quietly behind him:

'Trust Piltover to try a stunt like this.'

Ezreal picked up his pace, desperate to be away from Demacia, when she called his name from the front of the church. He turned to see her, heart hopeful once more, and she gathered her skirts in her hands and ran towards him. Garen withdrew his sword once more; Kat unsheathed two of her knives. Lux reached Ezreal and dropped her dress. She looked at him for half a minute, and then placed her trembling hands on either side of his face.

'Ezreal,' she said quietly. 'I love you. I have since the start. I've never stopped loving you.'

Slowly he reached his hands towards her, as if afraid she might disappear like a frightened deer. Then he wound his fingers in her beautiful hair, pulled her lips to his and kissed her, deeply, greedily, desperately, as the hall full of Demacians started to hiss with shock. She pulled away slightly, her lips still almost touching his.

'Take me away with you,' she whispered. 'Take me away from this place.'

He kissed her again with a passionate fury.

'Gladly,' he replied. He took her by the hand and they walked towards the door. With a roar of anger Jarvan unsheathed his sword and charged towards them. Pushing Lux safely behind him, Ezreal spun and raised his arms. A golden bow appeared in his grasp and he aimed at Jarvan. The prince skidded to a halt. He had faced Ezreal enough times on the Rift to know what the boy was capable of.

'Not today, Jarvan,' Ez advised, the stone of Shurima shimmering in the darkened church.

Jarvan raised himself to his full height. 'Go, then.' He commanded. 'But know this, Ezreal of Piltover and Luxanna Crownguard. You are both banished from the kingdom of Demacia henceforth.'

A collected gasp from the crowd and a stifled sob from Luxanna's mother echoed in the hall. Ez held his breath. Would Lux change her mind at the threat of losing her country? He lowered the bow and looked at her. She was glaring at Jarvan.

'That suits me well,' she stated in a loud, clear voice. 'I hereby renounce Demacia, with gladness in my heart.' With a swirl of her white dress she was gone, stormed out of the church.

The bow in Ezreal's hand disappeared. He raised an eyebrow at Jarvan, shrugged, and followed her out. A stunned silence settled over the hall. Katarina sheathed her knives and moved quickly up the aisle.

'Just one more thing,' she announced in her ringing Noxian accent. Marching up to Garen, she pulled his face towards hers, pushed her body against his and kissed him passionately. His sword clattered to the stone floor as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, grasping her long hair in one hand as he returned her kiss.

'Come home soon,' she smiled wickedly at him before pushing him away and striding back up the aisle. Garen flushed a dull red in embarrassment as he regained his senses, aware of the shocked stares of his best friend, his parents, and his fellow Demacians.

As she reached the door Kat turned for a last time.

'Demacia!' she dropped into an exaggerated, elegant curtsey. 'It's been a pleasure as always.' With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she was gone.

She found Ezreal already mounted on his horse with Lux securely behind him. They both looked like they were on a lifeboat, saved from drowning on a sinking ship.

Kat leapt onto her stallion and smiled down at them. 'You lovebirds have fun,' she smirked.

Before she could ride off, Lux reached up and grasped Kat's hand in her own. 'Kat,' she said. 'Thank you.'

Kat gave her hand a soft squeeze in response and then galloped off.


	10. Chapter 10

EZREAL AND LUX rode out of Demacia. When they reached the border they stopped at the first inn they found. As the stableboy led the mare off, Ez brushed a loose strand of hair back off her face.

'Let's stay here for a few days,' he suggested. 'Kat packed you some clothes,' he indicated the pack on his back and then looked abashed. 'You know, just in case.'

Lux laughed in delight. 'Kat is such a romantic at heart,' she smiled. 'And having a few days to ourselves sounds perfect.'

From Lux's dress the innkeeper assumed they were newlyweds and gave them the best room at the top of the building. She had a rose-scented bath drawn for them and told them she'd send up some food in an hour.

As Ezreal unpacked their things, Lux climbed out of her wedding dress and gratefully into the hot bathwater. She felt tired but happy and light: like the worry had been lifted off her shoulders.

Ezreal appeared from behind the screen and dropped a kiss on her head before undressing to join her.

It was because of him, she mused in amazement. Because this beautiful, kind, intelligent, wonderful man loved her enough to risk the wrath of an entire country.

She felt strangely disembodied about the banishment. Demacia had stifled her for such a long time: Ez was the only thing she had ever chosen for herself. As if reading her mind, he said, 'Do you want to come back to the League, Lux?'

She shrugged. 'I think the League is my only home now,' she replied sadly. Ezreal kissed her, hard.

'No,' he said firmly, 'Your home is wherever I am. My home is wherever you are. This is it now, Lux. You and me.'

She smiled and stroked his hair. 'You and me,' she repeated happily.

They ate well, Ez glad to see Lux getting some good food in her, then went to bed. Lux told him everything, including what Jarvan had tried to do in the garden forest. Ezreal was incandescent with rage, and wanted to go back to Demacia immediately to confront him. Lux soothed him, reassured him, and instead he kissed her all over, erasing all trace of Jarvan and the past week with his mouth. As he pushed himself inside her afterwards, relishing her wetness and tightness, she kissed him, her tongue caressing his. As he started to tremble and his breath caught in his throat, she whispered, 'I love you,' roughly against his ear.

Afterwards, they lay naked and happy in each other's arms. Ezreal smiled as he had an idea and he kissed Lux on her temple.

'Have you ever been to Piltover?'


End file.
